


Out of nothing

by Kaamos (reckless_love)



Series: From a little spark may burst a flame [1]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angband, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I don't know what I've done, Love, M/M, Mairon is pregnant, Mpreg, True Love, angbang, practice, sorry - Freeform, sorry tolkien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 11:57:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8749903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reckless_love/pseuds/Kaamos
Summary: "The impossible became possible"





	

**Author's Note:**

> A mpreg was totally outside my mind.  
> However I woke up this morning with this.  
> Sorry.  
> [here what happens after](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9091948)

 

 

> And live  
>  And love  
>  And life  
>  Goes on
> 
> _Let The Children Go_ -  **Ulver**

 

When Melkor steps in their apartment, his first thought is about Mairon. While he places his heavy boots, covered with snow, on the carpet next to the entrance, he asks:

“Mairon, I’m here. How is today?”

The flu this year is terrible.  
At work one of his colleague has been sick with high fever for more than twenty days. The man has been at the hospital for that reason. So, his worry is that Mairon got the same bothering stuff.  
It’s not so common that Mairon gets ill but, when it happens, it’s a bit hard with him.  
In any case, that kind of flu is surfacing  in a strange way: no fever, only nausea and vomit. Well, every-body is different.

“Oh good, really good. I’ve vomited only three times. I’m getting better, it’s evident”, replies a sarcastic voice from the living room, “without counting that the second time I threw up I was at the drugstore”.

“Oh yeah, really a tragedy for you”, mocks Melkor.

“All of those stupid idiots glared at me as if I was an odd animal. It’s something that can happen in a drugstore…I mean…in a _drugstore_ might it be there’s someone who is ill. Do you think anyone came to help me?”

“Obviously not”

“For that reason I was very happy to leave them, as a present, the content of my stomach”

 “And was it necessary?”

“What?”

“You went there in that condition? Mairon, what the fuck, I was at work. If you needed, I should have been there instead of you”, says Melkor’s deep irritated voice.

“Give it up”, replies drily Mairon, changing his position from curled up to seated on the couch

Melkor murmuring leaves the living room to change clothes with something more comfortable and domestic. And also to calm down. Then, a thought emerged in his mind. Mairon has confined himself to the house until a significant improvement. Why he felt the urge to go out with -12°C under the snow, to defrost his car and to drive to the drugstore? Moreover he personally cared to fill their medicine cabinet up with some medicine for every kind of flu treatment.  
He deeply loves his stubborn Mairon.

Gathering his black long hair in a high tail, Melkor crosses over the apartment. Without shooting any word, he sits beside him.  
Mairon is pretending to read a package insert on the voice “side effects”.  
Melkor takes the paper out Mairon’s hand and places it on the little table near the couch. Then, he takes his cold right hand in his and starts to place some tiny kisses on his knuckles.

“What’s happening? Spill it”, commands Melkor.

Mairon turns his head and Melkor can observe him fully. The man has cried, as his hazel green eyes are red and his appearance, normally calm and seraphic,  is still overturned. His strawberry blonde hair, once gathered in a perfect bun, are dishevelled and greasy.

“The whole long story or the short cut?”, asks Mairon expecting the answer.

“The short cut”, Melkor replies.  
After all, he’s not so patient.

“Well”, he starts and pauses a while “I’m pregnant, Melkor”.

Ten seconds of silence.  
Melkor is motionless, his blue eyes are glued on Mairon without blinking. His face is blank. Not even Mairon is capable to catch his thoughts. Not a grin, not a smirk, not a change in his skin colour. The blood vessel on his neck, that usually gets enlarged when he’s pissed off, is in plain sight.

“You fuck me around”, Melkor growls, eventually.

“You are a shit if you really think I could do something like this”, says Mairon disgusted as he takes his hand away from Melkor’s grab.

“They…they said… I’ve become sterile…after the accident with my father…”whispers Melkor in shock.

“Oh darling, you know doctors are **always** right”, comments Mairon with his normal dose of sarcasm, as he stands up to leave the couch.

“No-no, wait”, Melkor grabs his arm and forces him to sit down again, “long story, so”.

Mairon sighs and places the palm of his hand on his forehead. The cold of his hand against his hot skin is a touch of benediction.

“Four days, Melkor, four days. No fever, no sore throat, no cold. The idea popped up in my mind early this morning. You were already gone at work so I had to manage all by myself. And, in any case, I was not going to say anything without a proof. I know how much you care. I remember perfectly how you felt hurt by the bad news”, as Mairon strokes his cheek with a sad light in his eyes, “and the long suffering and depression that you brought for so long time”.

“How it’s possible?”, asks Melkor with an incredulous expression.

“I don’t know”, explains Mairon, “I’ve bought a pregnancy test. As a chemist, I know the margin of error is under 2% but, to be sure, I chose the double package”.

“So, it’s 2-o-o-2”, ends Mairon, “I’m pregnant”.

Melkor opens his mouth but no sound comes out.  
Instead of speaking, he takes again Mairon’s hand and, after standing up, lifts Mairon up.  
Then, hand in hand, Melkor drives him to their bedroom.

“Oh yeah, really a great idea”, comments Mairon.

“Shh, that’s not what you expect, nasty-minded as usual”, replies Melkor drily.

Melkor let Mairon sit on the edge of the bed. Then he sits, grabs Mairon hips and let the two of them lay out in the bed. Melkor curls up covering Mairon’s body in his. Then, he buries his nose in Mairon’s hair. His scent is wonderful as usual. Then he kisses lightly his nape for Mairon gives his back to him.  
As Melkor feels Mairon’s body relaxing under his, he speaks again:

“How do you feel about…this”, as he places his big hands over Mairon’s flat belly.

“Even now I don’t know”, replies Mairon, eyes shut and breathing deeply.

“It’s wonderful”, Melkor comments.  
He knows, he perfectly knows he should not say anything but…well, when someone tears off from you one possibility and magically it comes back again…what should this mean?

“I’ll get fat and…abnormally swollen and…that’s disgusting. My hip is so narrow”

“Mm so sexy”, Melkor whispers in his ear tightening in their hug.

“Oh please, you enjoy my narrow hips. And…the breast…”, says Mairon as he touches incredulously his flat chest.

“That will be interesting!”, as Melkor bites lightly his left ear.

“Oh pleeeaasee… that’s gross!”

“Stop it, Mairon. That’s not gross and it will be lovely. I love everything of you and I will love every single damn change in you”

“Moreover I’ve never had a parental instinct. Yuck”, adds Mairon.

“What you want to do?”, asks Melkor with pain in the heart, “I would not ask you to do something that you don’t want to, you know this”.

“And you, what you want from me?”

“If you’re asking my point of view, I would keep it…if you are happy”

“I’ve never thought, not even for a second, to destroy what we have”, says Mairon with the most imperious tone Melkor has ever heard from him.

Melkor smiles softly rubbing his nose against his nape.

“I’m only a bit afraid. For the second time in my life, I’m afraid”, explains Mairon.

“I’m here, with you, as always. Whatever you need…I’m here with you in this. I love you and I love whatever thing we have together”, ends Melkor.

Mairon turns his body to rest his head against Melkor’s chest. On his side, Melkor strokes gently his hair and places tiny kisses on the top of his head. Then, he wraps him up in his strong arms.  
Mairon smiles.

But the hug is a short-period hug. Melkor wants to kiss his abdomen so he climbs down to reach his belly and rest his face against it. He lifts Mairon’s t-shirt and…one kiss, followed by many kisses, as he would feel and protect the miracle inside his man.

“I’m afraid too but…the impossible became possible. So it’s not impossible that we would be great parents”, Melkor comments.

“Oh shit”, Mairon replies, before throwing himself in Melkor’s arms and hiding his face in his strong chest once again. There he starts to laugh hysterically.

“Iron Maiden as lullaby and he will be great!”, decides Melkor.

“So you already know it will be a son?”

“Sure about that. And what if they are two?”

“Stop it”, says Mairon.

“There are many cases in my family…I’m a twin as you know”, says Melkor.

“The twin gene passes one generation over, usually”, explains Mairon.

“If you are so sure…”, smirks Melkor, “In any case, the name or names  are my burden!”

“We will see it, we will see”, trails off Mairon, knowing that, at the end of all, he’s the boss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ❤


End file.
